MK RWBY
by SonofLeoandReynaValdez
Summary: So this is a crossover between MK and RWBY. I have a few pairings in mind like a younger Kenshi and Ruby Rose. Many more pairings and some crossovers from other games and some Rooster Teeth productions. WARNING! - WILL CONTAIN LOTS OF GORY DEATHS- cuz it's MK guys and gals you know- FINISH HIM. BUT WORST OF ALL... slow update. Until I finish my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo I decided to do this crossover with Mortal Kombat and RWBY. This story will have random updates till I finish my other stories. The team I have for Beacon Academy team name will be KEJS (Cages). I'll be impressed if you can figure out the team members before I release the full team. The first member I'm giving you. If have any team pairing request please let me know. I'll explain how these worlds are going to clash in the first chapter of the real story line. Also I'm going to be pairing Ruby up with someone. Please R &R. **

**Also I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does and the MK characters belong to Netherrealm.**

Chapter 1

A lone figure is seen on his knees in mud, his shoulders are visibly shaking, rain pelts him from above, and on closer inspection he is seen to be in a big puddle. Lightning strikes and lights up the night sky and the scene below, the figure is a young teen barely about 16. Another streak of lightning strikes, and shows that the teen is not sitting in a pool of water….. but is in fact, in a pool of blood. Bodies litter the ground around him, many have deep cuts, and most if not all have been either decapitated, sliced open, or have a limb missing. Weapons ranging from maces to kunai, from rifles to revolvers are scattered among the bodies.

The teen is seen holding a small body while two more lie in front of him. Each body was littered with cuts, bruises, and holes; he held the body of his younger sister. She had long purple hair that cascaded a little past her shoulders, blood coating it in various place. Her brown eyes were desperately clinging onto her life, as she stared at her older brother. She had barely turned 13 years old, her face was swollen and bruised from receiving various blows to the face.

The other two bodies were the bodies of his mother and his father. His mothers chocolate brown hair was tied into a bun. Her face had various cuts and bruises from the earlier fight, and her blue eyes stared off into the rain with no sign of life in them. His father had received the worst of the beating. His short raven black hair had been singed, cut, and speck of blood in it. His right ear was gone, a deep cut showed on his face that started from the top of his left eye and stopping at the bottom of his chin. The worst of his injuries was at the back of his head. The back of his skull had been caved in due to a mace repeatedly hammering the back of it, blood continually oozed from the wound, bits of his father's skull and chucks of brain sat on the ground.

"Big brother", a soft but broken voice called from his sister. She was surprised at all the energy it took for her to utter a few words. "I'm….. I'm sorry I… I didn't fight hard enough."

"No. No Vi you… you did good. I couldn't have fought any better. You gave it your all and that's what mattered. I'm proud of you." The teen pulled Violet closer to him and held her tight. Violet tried to put on her best smile, she felt her head get bigger as her dad would say when she heard her brother say he was proud of her. Her smile only lasted for 2 seconds till she winced in pain from all the pain it took just for her to make a simple face movement.

"Brother..." Violet started to say but was cut off.

"No Vi. Stop using your energy to talk and focus on channeling it to your aura. It'll kick in; in a bit I'm sure of it." Her bigger brother said with sureness in his voice, although she could tell it was close to cracking.

"Not this time big bro. Not even both of our auras together could heal me." For every word she said she felt her energy drain and a strong urge to close her eyes hit her. "This time it's time for me to go."

"No. NO!" her brother's voice finally cracking. She felt his hot tears falling on her cheeks; the tears were a welcomed presence against the cold rain. Her eyes were slowly closing. She put her hand to his cheek, her hand felt like lead and it threatened to fall at any second. Her brother lifted his hand to hers and squeezed, the hold telling her to hold on as long as she could.

"Goodbye, Takahashi. I love you, big broth…" She didn't wasn't able to finish the last word, as an endless sleep had taken a hold of her. Takahashi felt Violets hand slacken and slip from his hold. Tears started to fall like the rain around him, he had lost everything his home was no longer a home but a grave, his family had been slaughtered, and him family's possessions had been taken.

"Goodbye Vi. I love you too." He leaned down and kissed his sisters head. For the past 13 years he had looked after his baby sister. He had begged and pleaded his mom and dad to let her sleep in his room when they first brought her home from the hospital. He would always make sure she was buckled into her seat before he would strap into his own booster seat. They were inseparable when they grew older, there was hardly a time when they weren't together. Now she was gone, her body limp in his arms, her body drained from all the life essence needed.

Takahashi grew angry with every second that passed; he laid Violets body on the ground, and rose to his feet. He clenched his fists tightly, his nails pierced his skin and drew blood; the drops of blood fell in the puddle of blood. He felt his aura start to regenerate at a much quicker pace, his Semblance had activated because of his anger. Weapons and bodies started to rise a sort of bluish aura started to glow around each one that lifted. Takahashi grit his teeth tightly, images flooded his mind, images of him and his family laughing, playing, and spending time together. Then he looked into the rain and at the sky and yelled defiantly into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" when he yelled his Semblance threw what had been wrapped in the bluish aura in every direction. Bodies threw blood everywhere, swords stabbed into the ground, or into the walls of his home, yet his family's bodies and weapons stayed where they were. Takahashi walked to the bodies of his family and said his goodbyes. He kissed his mothers cheek, he hugged his father's body, and he kissed his sisters head one last time.

"Goodbye my family. I will find the man who did this and I will kill him." He said with anger poured into the last sentence.

 ** _Takahashi's POV_**

I walked away from the scene behind me, and as I did I thought to myself. _Now is not the time to cry. Now is not the time to mourn. Now is the time for revenge._ I walked to my parents room first, I searched for anything that would be of use to me. I searched through my father's desk and came up with a few hundred lien and a picture of our family. I pocketed them and went to look in my mom's purse; I came up with a few lien and a picture of me and my sister going to Signal. Violet had been just starting and I was going into my third year of it, sadly the picture had been taken three months ago.

Tears threatened to fall once again at the memory of me and Violet on that day. I forced myself not to cry and put all the lien and photos in my wallet. On my way out I saw my dad's favorite pair of red lens sunglasses with a black frame ( **Imagine the sports style Oakleys),** I picked them up and put them on. A digital like HUD showed up after a retinal scan, showing my current aura status – it was at 87% showing the green turning slightly yellow.

I then pocketed my fathers and mothers scroll on the way out of their room, not really knowing why I did. I then walked into my sister's room, the room had various pictures all over the wall with various posters of movies and bands. I smiled when I gazed upon some of the pictures most were of me and her together, some of her and her friends, and a few of her and her best friend/crush. I walked up to her dresser and on top was a picture of me when she had just started getting into photography. I had just turned 13 and was halfway through my first year at Signal Academy, in the picture I wore a dark blue T-shirt, black jeans, and a red baseball cap. On my right was a girl with short choppy black and red hair, with a black skirt and black T-shirt, and wearing a red cape on her back. Then on my left was Violet, she wore a light purple dress and her hair was in a ponytail. It had taken three tries for us to get the picture right but it was worth it in the end.

I smiled at the memory and put the picture in my wallet and looked around her room for anything I could remember her by. Then in the corner of my eye a small little box with a red ribbon caught my eye, I walked up to it and on the top was a little note.

 _Dear Takahashi, Don't open this till your birthday, 'cuz I know you will find this box somehow. Love Vi._ I was tempted to open the box right there but I didn't so I picked up the box, her scroll next to it, and picked up her favorite necklace I got for her at the beginning of the school year. Before I went to my room to pack up what I was gonna take I pulled out my scroll and sent a quick text to two people I needed to talk to. I told them to meet me at the park in 20 min. I pocketed my scroll and went into my family's weapons room.

My father had been a well know hunter from Beacon Academy, my mother wasn't a famous huntress like my dad, and she liked it like that. I walked up to my father's armor and stared at it for what seemed like hours. It was leather armor it had various places where some of Remnant's strongest metal clashed with metal, like the bracers. It was a darkish red, with black details on the sides. **(Ok, so I don't know how to describe his armor very good. It's his armor from MKX).** I remembered the times when I was younger when my dad would come back from a mission, I would run up to him and hug him while trying to take his sword from its sheath on his back.

I let out a few tears at the memory then started to suit up with it. After about 15 minutes, I was fully armored. I was about the size of my father so it wasn't too loose on me, though I still had room to grow. I walked up to the weapons rack, trying to adjust to the weight and feel of the armor. I picked up a simple dual edged sword and gave it a few swings. I wasn't one for the different options a weapon could turn into, like my sisters dual daggers that could change into single shot railgun dual pistols, but due to her Semblance of speed she could reload or cut you to pieces before you could blink.

I wrapped my sister's necklace on the hilt of the sword and sheathed it on my back. I walked to my room and grabbed a few clothes and stuffed it into a backpack. I took a few more minutes to gather what I needed for my journey around my house, in the end I had a sleeping bag, a box of matches, a bit of food, a few vials of highly explosive Dust, some water, and what I had packed earlier. On my way out the front door I called the emergency line and told them about a killing at the destination of my house. As soon as the call ended I took along look at what used to be my home. The walls were stained with red, walls me and Vi used to draw on. The hardwood flooring that my mom taught me how to dance for hours on end. I felt my heart grow heavy, not knowing when or if I would be coming back to my home, back to the island of Patch. So before I broke down right then and there I slammed the door to what used to be my home and ran into the night to meet the ones I texted earlier. Mr. Taiyang Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long, the family of my girlfriend of 3 months – Ruby Rose.

 **\- Line Break-**

The park I was supposed to meet Yang and Taiyang was about a 5 minute run from my home, so I wasn't surprised that I was the first one there. As I waited for the two I thought about what I was going to tell them and how they would react to my plans. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear someone walk up behind me.

"You'd better have a good reason to have me come out here at 2 in the morning while I'm on my break from Beacon." A feminine voice said behind me. I turned around to see none other Yang walking my way still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned and stretched when she finally reached me, her long blonde hair looked a mess and her clothes showed sign of her quickly getting dressed.

"Where's your dad?" I asked trying not to sound as if I was about to cry. Yang simply shrugged her shoulders and looking more awake. Once she had fully awoken, she was taken back in surprise at the sight of me in my father's armor with a back pack in one hand and my sword strapped to my back. Yang opened her mouth to ask about what was going on, but was interrupted by a voice cutting through the night air.

"Kid, I hope you have a perfectly good reason for me to drag my butt out of bed to meet you here at this hour!" I turned to see a grumpy looking Taiyang walking my way. Once he reached us he raised his eyebrow in a questioning way at the sight of me.

"Kid, does your dad know you have his armor and his favorite shades? 'Cuz I gotta admit it suits you, makes you look just like him when we were at Beacon." The blonde haired man said with a slight smile on his face. If the recents events hadn't occurred, then I would have grinned and felt like I was invincible, but instead I just felt sorrow and before I knew it I broke down and started crying.

At first Yang and her father didn't know what to do, they simply watched for a few seconds before Yang went up to me and hesitantly pulled me into a hug. Taiyang stood there not knowing what to do.

"Hey, Taki what's wrong? What happened?" Yang began going into her 'serious older sibling mode', "Do you need me to get Ruby here, too?"

"No! No please don't get Ruby involved in this please!" I pleaded.

"Whoa! Ok kid what's going on?" Taiyang asked as he stepped up to me.

"My family… my mother, my father, and Vi they're dead." I said as more tears started to fall from my eyes. They looked stunned especially Taiyang, he knew my dad and my mom well and knew that it would take more than a horde of Beowolves, a few Nevermores, and a King Taijitu to put down my parents when they fought together. Yang was the first to react to the bomb I had just dropped on them.

"What?! How…how is that even possible?"

"They…. They came a few minutes before we were about to call it a night…." I told them the whole story how the sound of a Dust bullet rand through the air and hitting my father in his knee, starting the whole fight. We barely had time to grab our weapons from the family armory, before what looked to be hundreds of them burst into the room. Our plan was to fight our way to one of our rooms to call for help but on our way from the armory we had been forced into the garden my mother had planted in the middle of our home with an open roof for sunlight to hit the plants. "We fought there for what seemed like hours, till they drove father to his father to his knees. Soon after mom was forced to the ground and sis and I were knocked unconscious for an hour minutes. When we awoke we saw mom dead and dad holding her body crying and a strange looking older man standing in front of him and another holding a mace. The older man looked at us and said something to dad in another language I didn't recognize. 'Don't you dare touch them' dad said and the man with the mace struck him in the back of the head with it."

Yang held a hand up to her mouth, Taiyang had fallen to his knees his eyes staring into space, tears welling in his eyes. I had long let the tears fall until I felt like had no more tears left, and with my voice broken I continued.

"Vi reacted before I did, she grabbed her dagger and stabbed the man who hit dad in his thigh. The man simply pulled out the knife and kicked her in the side of her head. I went to help but something was holding me back and lifting me in the air. I looked down and saw a greenish hue around me, I looked to the old man and he was holding his hand up with the same hue around his hand. He said to me, 'You boy you are the reason we are here. If it were up to me I would kill you now slowly, painfully, then I would harvest your soul for you to serve me for eternity, but my emperor forbids it.' He said with a sigh. He then threw me against a wall and said he couldn't do anything to Vi though. He turned to the man and gave a nod, the mace wielder then picked her up by wrapping his hands around her throat and he started to beat her."

Yang's sorrow had now turned to anger, her lilac eyes now turned a deadly shade of red, her body started to glow.

" I'll kill each and every one of them!" her gauntlets now mechanizing into its battle form. Taiyang had gotten up and pulled out his scroll.

"I'll call Qrow and a group of other Hunters and we'll hunt them down and kill each and every one of those…." Taiyang was desperately searching through his scroll looking for the names.

"NO!" I yelled at them. They were a bit taken back at my sudden outburst, usually I was not one to let my anger out. I sighed heavily, "No please don't involve anyone. This isn't any ones fight but mine."

They grit their teeth and asked at the same time in a low growl, "WHAT?!"

"It's not anyone's fight but mine. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of this. This is my problem and I will find each and every one of them and kill them." I said in a very serious tone. They looked ready to argue with me but before they could I cut them off. "And before you try to say something to try to stop me, the reason why I'm not letting anyone go is because everyone I know you will call each has a family and if this was to get out of hand, which I know it will these people won't just target them but their families also. I can't let any lives get caught in that, especially you two. Ruby needs you guy and…."

"AND YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND, FOR OUM'S SAKE!" Yang cut me off. "Did you ever think how she would feel if she knew her boyfriend was out there all alone, fighting and not knowing if you will ever come home."

"You don't think I'm thinking of the affect it will have on her, I love her a lot Yang." I snapped at her.

"If you ever loved my daughter then you would let us help." Taiyang yelled. "You can't take on these guys by yourself kid. What happens when she finds out what happened to you, where you are, and decides to leave to help you? You know more than we do that whenever her friend is in trouble she'll go as far as the ends of Remnant to save them."

I knew that of course, personally. When we had started Signal together in our first year together, me and Ruby had went to the lake a few miles from our home to relax and unwind from all the work. We had dropped our weapons at the tree line a few 100 meters away from the water. We spent the day relaxing in the water, eating cookies I had brought, and having a good day…. when an Ursa Minor had appeared behind us and attacked us. I had told Ruby to get Crescent Rose while I drew its attention. My plan had worked up to the point where Ruby was a stone's throw away when the Ursa had hit me in the chest and left a pretty nasty cut. I fell to my knees and the Ursa let out a blood curdling roar, I knew it was over for me right then and there, but before the Ursa went to deliver the final blow Ruby had somehow made it to me and stood between me and the Grimm. She had her arms extended and she looked ready to die for me. The Ursa hesitated at the action and it swung its massive paw down for a killing blow…. when out of nowhere a blade swung over us and cut the Ursa's arm clean off and then cut in half by a scythe. The Grimm started to evaporate and we turned to see Qrow Branwen with a scowl on his face. That night we had both gotten lectures about going anywhere alone but Yang just smiled and helped my mom wrap my torso in bandages.

"I know that Mr. Xiao Long, that's why I need you both to tell her I'm dead." I said with pain in my voice. As soon as I had said that both their mouths dropped.

"If Ruby thinks I'm dead instead of looking for these people she won't go looking for me. Therefore it'll keep her out of harm's way and I won't put her or you in danger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I was responsible for her getting seriously injured….or worse." I turned away from them hugging myself. Ruby had been my friend for 6 years and girlfriend for 3 months. She had been my first girlfriend, my first kiss, and my first friend ever and she had been the best ever….of all time.

"But.." Yang started to argue back, but her father put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and she saw that he had tears in his eyes, not for losing his friends since Beacon, not because Takahashi denied us help, but because he knew that Takahashi really loved Ruby and that he was really willing to do anything to keep her safe even if he couldn't be with her. Yang started to cry as Taiyang went to Takahashi.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Taiyang. "As much as it kills me to say this…we will do this for you." As he said those words I let tears fall down my cheeks and nodded my thanks. Yang started to cry even harder and she walked up to me and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"You come straight home and as fast as you can when you get each and every one of them you hear me?!" Yang said.

I wrapped my arms around her too and squeezed as hard as I could. "I promise."

We let go and I turned to Taiyang and I shook his hand.

"Can I see Ruby one last time before I go, sir?" I asked while pulling down the sunglasses and rubbing my eyes furiously. Taiyang nodded and Yang went to get her bike. Once she arrived I jumped on the back and held onto her for the ride.

It took 5 minutes tops to get there. Yang parked Bumblebee and turned it off.

"Doors unlocked. I need a minute." Yang said her helmet still on, she hadn't moved since we had parked. I nodded to her and walked inside and up the stairs to Ruby's room. I stood and stared at the door not knowing what I'll do. I took a deep breath and opened the door, I saw Ruby fast asleep on her bed. I grabbed her desk chair and put it beside her bed. I sat there for about 5 minutes just watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful and after what she told me about her first days in Beacon she deserved to be at peace. I smiled and caressed her cheek. You see Ruby was supposed to be in her 3rd year at Signal Academy with me but instead she was bumped to Beacon due to her stopping a Dust robbery and she got a personal invite from Beacons headmaster, Ozpin. She was paired with her sister Yang and two others, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, together they are team RWBY and Ruby is their leader.

I felt Ruby stir slightly, and I brought my attention back to her. For so long she had tried to get me to notice her then one day she got tired of waiting for me to make the first move and just kissed me senseless. I smiled at the memory and leaned over and kissed my head.

"Hey Ruby, I'm glad your back home so you will be near your dad, uncle, and sis when you find out what's happened to me." I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers with hers. Tears falling from my eyes, my heart breaking, and pain seeping into my voice like a river. "I really wish that we could keep going, I wish I could tell you while you were awake that I'm not dead just fighting in a battle that'll take a while but I can't do that. If I do then you will leave beacon and try to find me and follow me till the end of my mission. I wish I could have your help too; together we probably take down this gang in half the time it'll take me to do this on my own. You've been with me through a lot Ruby, we got through a few years of Signal together, killed lots of Grimm together, and survived through a lot of Yang's puns together, that had to have been the hardest of all the challenges."I let out a small chuckle. "But this is something I have to do on my own. I can't put you in danger, I couldn't live with myself if you ever got hurt because of me , and I would probably lose it if you died because of me. So for now this is goodbye." I leaned over and gave a quick peck on the lips and got up to leave. I put the chair back and on the way out of her room I stopped in her doorway.

"I love you Ruby Rose. I promise I will come back for you, I don't know how long it'll take but I will be back. I hope you don't give your heart to anyone else but if you do….. I will understand." And with that I walked out of the room and down the stairs and there at the doorway stood Yang, Taiyang, and Qrow.

"It's time for me to go." Yang walked up to me and hugged me. I returned the hug and we stayed there for a few seconds before she let me go and I reached in my bag and pulled out a black leather jacket and a brown one.

"Here I want you guys to have this. The black one was mine and the brown was for you." Yang went to deny the gift but I stopped her.

"I was gonna give mine to Ruby tomorrow, and mom was going to give you the brown one to you for your birthday." I held them out to her and she took them with a sad smile. I turned to Qrow and Taiyang and I shook both their hands.

"If you ever need anthing, some lien, food, a bed, or someone to talk to, don't hesitate to ask." Taiyang said to me. I nodded a thanks and I looked to Qrow.

"I got a boat at the docks for you. I'm headed to Vale anyways so I'll go with you to there then we will part ways." Qrow said. I simply nodded together we walked out, I turned to look at the home one more time and saw Yang on her knees bawling. My scroll made a noise and I looked at it and read a message from Yang telling me to keep in touch with her, her dad, and uncle. I texted a quick reply back saying I'd try and walked with Qrow to the docks. As we got further and further away from Patch, I felt my sadness turn to determination. Determination to overthrow this gang and come home to Ruby but from now on I no longer exist. Takahashi Kenshi is dead and the ones he loves are safe, and his family will be avenged.

 **Ok so that's the first chapter in this series. Some of the characters I'm putting in this series from MK will be teens. Also I'm going to put some love drama between Kenshi, Ruby, and an OC I created for this series in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of it so far and thank you. Remember to guess who's all in team KEJS, of course Kenshi is the leader who will be the remaining members.**


	2. The Breach and The Return

**Ok so first off I'm not going to put some complicated love triangle between Kenshi, Ruby and an OC because no matter how hard I try I cannot create an Oc worthy of Ruby's affection. Second, this series will have side ships like Nora X Ren and I'm thinking of putting Pyrrha and Lui Kang - because she's an undefeated champion and Lui Kang won at Mortal Kombat and defeated Shao Khan - , and maybe Blake and Kung Lao. I don't know I'm thinking about it but the story will not focus on these ships mainly the main ones will be Erron Black X Weiss Schnee, Kenshi X Ruby Rose, Yang X Jaune and I can't tell you the last ship. Anyway sorry if the characters are a bit OOC but I'm trying. Lemme know who you want me to make Team RWBY and Team JNPR to fight individually. Anyways here you go the second chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: "The Breach and Return"**

It'd been nine months since Yang had last seen Kenshi, and two months since they last had a conversation via scroll. Her dad and Uncle Qrow said it'd been three months since they had last seen him, she always intended to go home and see Kenshi but the last few months had been chaotic for team RWBY. First the B of team RWBY, Blake Belladonna, revealed that she was a faunus and ran away for a few days, so the rest of the team went to look for her and found that she and another faunus named Sun Wukong had stopped an attempted Dust robbery by the White Fang. So that lead to team RWBY searching for evidence on the White Fang's whereabouts and who they were supply in the town of Vale. They had taken Sun and his friend Neptune Vasilias to search and find answers, Weiss and Ruby decided to look at the Schnee Dust companies loggings for any clues, Blake took Sun to a White Fang gathering and recruiting place, while Yang took Neptune to a bar to find any leads from the owner. Blake and Sun's plan had lead the two to start a fight with Roman Torchwick, the one riling up the White Fang, who commandeered a battle mech. The fight took place on the highway and team RWBY destroyed the mech but before they could get Torchwick a teenage girl with pink, brown, and white hair wielding an umbrella of all things as a weapon saved him with an illusion and a bow to the Huntresses in training. After that Weiss and Yang had to plan and set up for the Beacon Academy dance for a week then had to clean it all up after. So because of all that Yang had been buried under a mountain of homework, so instead of visiting anyone she spent hours on end catching up on school work. On top of that all freshmen teams were to be sent on a mission with a Hunter tomorrow, then after all that the Vytal tournament was coming up soon so she had to practice for that also. So to say that Yang Xiao Long was under a great deal of stress was a huge understatement.

Yang closed the book that she was skimming through for info on a report in Professor Port's class. She slid the book over to her right and looked at her teammates. All of team RWBY was in the library for their own reasons, Yang for her report, Blake was catching up on her book reading, Ruby was browsing through a weapons magazine, and Weiss was studying for Ooblecks history exam. Yang had jotted down her findings on her notebook and let her mind wander back to Kenshi. She was worried sick about him, everyday she would check her scroll hoping to see a text, a missed call sign, or something to show that he wasn't dead or anything. It wasn't because she liked him or anything like that; no she couldn't do that to Ruby. She was worried because he was like the little brother that she never had.

Yang cast her gaze to Ruby, who looked at the weapons and Dust munitions like a 5 year old in a candy shop. Kenshi's "death" had hit her hardest of all, when Yang told her about what had supposedly happened Ruby had lost it. She cried for hours on end, refusing to come out of her room for a week, she barely ate, she only left her room to use the bathroom and return her untouched plate of food and put the cookies we gave her back in the pantry. It broke Yang and Taiyang's heart to see Ruby like this, there'd been times where they would almost tell her the truth that Kenshi was alive and well but when they tried to a lump would form in their throats and they couldn't speak. Finally the day of the funeral came, it was held at the Xiao Long/ Rose household, the caskets were empty since for some reason there had been a fire in the night – no doubt caused by the members who killed Kenshi's family to cover their tracks- so no bodies had been recovered. Ruby stood in front of Kenshi's casket the whole time tears falling freely, people gave their apologies to Ruby, and she would give them a small sad smile and a nod. The caskets were buried on the outskirts of Patch at a spot overlooking the ocean; Ruby had dropped a single red rose on each casket before the caskets were covered. The local Patch Hunters and police said that the family had died from an attack of Grimm in the dead of night and that a fire was started from the Dust in the home catching fire and burning everything to ash. No bodies were ever found, only ash. After the funeral Ruby once again locked herself in her room and it had taken a week to get Ruby back to Beacon Academy, but even when she did come back it was like she never left Patch.

When Ruby came back to Beacon, her grades had dropped to barely passing; she ate just enough to last her through the day, then after classes she would go straight to the dorm and lie in bed. Her knew found friend, Jaune Arc, tried to get her out of her room and take a walk or something but she would just say she didn't feel well and Jaune would leave. When Yang and Ruby came back from their two and a half week vacation on Patch, the W of RWBY made Ruby's mood even worse by saying she wasn't good at being leader and trying to take over as leader during Ruby's funk but Yang and Blake refused to listen to Weiss and only listen to Ruby. Although Ruby was still in a funk, she would give her undivided attention when it came to team training and combat class. After a month of putting up with Weiss and her trying to get Ozpin to change leaders Yang pulled Weiss aside and told her that Ruby's best friend of 6 years had recently become her boyfriend and died barely a month ago. If it weren't for the fact that she was talking to Kenshi via scroll even she would have started to believe that lie, saying it so many times but Yang didn't tell her that. After Yang's outburst, she stormed back to their room leaving a dumfounded Weiss in the hallway; when Weiss finally came back to the room she went up to Ruby and apologized for the way that she had been acting. Ruby being the kind hearted person she was tried to wave the issue off, but Weiss wouldn't have it. Yang and Blake listened to Weiss and Ruby's conversation with interest as Weiss gave reasons why it wasn't ok.

"It's not okay you dun… Ruby" Weiss caught herself almost saying that derogatory word. "One it's not lady like, two you're my leader and you're just trying to keep us together as a team and it doesn't help if I try to make myself leader." Weiss gave a deep sigh and pulled her legs to her chest. "It's not okay because a teammate shouldn't be thinking about getting all the glory in a fight, he shouldn't be thinking that as long as he gets the recognition he thinks he deserves then who cares about anyone else. A teammate, especially in our line of work, should be thinking that no matter the cost I need to make sure that my team is okay, make sure that they don't get hurt because a mistake that he makes. They should put their trust in their leader and their teammates and not think that they have no idea what they are saying."Ever since that night though Ruby and Weiss had grown closer as partners and as friends, and Weiss had put more trust into her leader.

It had taken Ruby three months of mourning to move on, and when she did she returned to her normal self. Her grades went back up, and she spent more time with her team and team JNPR. She still wore Kenshi's jacket everywhere she went, Yang guessed that it was a part of her know, just like the one his mom gave to her, and just like Ruby, Yang wore it every single day.

"Well I'm bored." Ruby's voice cut Yang out of her thoughts. Ruby stood from her chair, stretched, and gave a little yawn. "So I'm going to go back to the room for a 30 minute cat nap before we have to pick our first official mission."

Ruby picked up her books and cast a little wave off to the rest of team RWBY and walked away. They waved back and went back to what they were doing. Once Ruby had left Yang immediately pulled out her scroll and checked for any messages from Kenshi yet again. Once again for the 60th day in a row, there was nothing. Yang was starting to get even more worried about him, so she sent a quick text hoping for the best.

 _'Hey Ken. It's been months since I last heard from you. I hope your okay; I'm getting real worried about you. Please give me a sign or something saying you're still alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere.'_

Yang waited for a text back from Kenshi for 5 minutes then she pocketed her scroll and let out a sad sigh. Yang didn't think that anyone at their little table had heard her but Blake had. Blake peeked over the top of her book and saw Yang with a frown on her face, which was so not like Yang. Yang always has a smile on her face and a ridiculous pun waiting at the right time. Blake decided to ask her partner about it later maybe when Ruby was around so that if she started to cross the line with Yang asking too many questions then Ruby would be there to stop it.

When about 20 minutes had passed the rest of the team picked up the books, returned them to their rightful place, and went to go wake up Ruby to go and pick their mission.

 **\- Line Break-**

Yang collapsed on her bed roll with a groan. All day team RWBY had been killing Grimm left and right for Professor Oobleck so he could conduct some type of research. Team RWBY, Oobleck, and Zwei all huddled around a small little fire that Yang had started with a bit of Dust from Weiss's spare vials. Oobleck said that they would need to establish night shifts so that everyone could get some sleep, as he pulled out food for everyone and hopped up to a little ledge in the ceiling to sleep. As the team ate, Ruby volunteered to take the first shift and no one objected to it. After they Ruby was done she walked over to a hole that had been made in the wall of the building they were in and watched the Grimm.

Yang watched Ruby for a while, then laid back on her bedroll. She stared at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of her teammates steady breathing, the crackling of the fire, and the sounds of a Beowolf's howl. Not long after felt her eyelids grow heavy and she fell into a dreamless sleep, getting some rest before her shift.

Yang slept for a good 2 hours before she felt herself being shaken gently.

"Huh… What?" Yang opened her eyes to see Ruby. Yang rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"Hey it's your turn to keep watch." Ruby said with a tired voice. Yang groaned and pushed herself up, she looked to see Weiss and Blake still fast asleep on their sides. Yang looked at Ruby and told her to get some rest. Ruby smiled and laid down on Yang's bedroll after she set her weapon down. Ruby immediately fell asleep and started to snore lightly, Yang smiled and went to where Ruby had been. Yang looked through the hole at the crumbling buildings that had once been a city. Grimm crawled through the debris hoping to find the Huntresses that were in their territory. She could feel the chill of the night air radiating off the cement walls. Yang thanked her Semblance was fire based, so because of it she had a higher body temperature than anyone else.

Yang looked up from the destruction and debris, to the stars. There were no clouds to hide them, no lights shining to drown out their light, and because of that, it seemed that all the stars in the universe were shining brightly for her. The stars always reminded her of her mother for some reason, but recently every time she looked at the stars it would take her back to the night Kenshi left and made her cry; but for some reason they made her feel as if everything's going to be okay.

 _Hope your okay Kenshi. Hope you come home to Rubes soon._ Yang thought to herself. As the night dragged on she didn't notice Ruby take off after a runaway Zwei …..or the person that followed Ruby closely. When she did notice Ruby left she alerted everyone and they took off to find Ruby. All of them were so focused to find Ruby that they were oblivious to the 4 pairs of eyes watching their every move.

 **\- Fast Forward about an hour or 3-**

 _Well this has been one crazy night,_ Ruby thought as she held Crescent Rose in its scythe mode. Team RWBY was surrounded by all types of Grimm in the middle of downtown Vale. First she had been captured by a couple of White Fang soldiers and beaten by Roman. Then her team found her and they boarded the White Fangs train which turned out to have a bomb in each passenger car. Then they all separated to fight someone, Yang against the brown, pink, and white girl that aided in Romans first escape, Blake against Roman, Weiss against some White Fang thug wielding a chainsaw/sword, and Ruby, Oobleck and Zwei to stop more of the Atlas mech, In the end though they failed to stop the train and it crashed into Vale spilling Grimm into the city. Now team RWBY stood in the dead center of a circle of Grimm.

They all knew that this is where they could all die but they wouldn't go down without a fight. If they could only hold out till reinforcements came then they would be okay. So 4 tired, dirty, outnumbered, and low munitioned Huntresses fought for what would probably be there last stand.

They fought the Grimm for about 20 minutes, only the adrenaline coursing through their veins giving them the edge to stay awake, before team JNPR, Miss Goodwitch, Prof. Port, and team CFVY showed up to fight. Team CFVY fought incredibly, their team leader Coco killing every Grimm in her path. The fight of the Breach lasted roughly about an hour, before the last of the Grimm were killed and Roman was captured.

Pyrhha, Nora, and Ren went to go give their thanks to the other team, Blake sat on a bench with Weiss, and Ruby was holding a folded Crescent Rose in her lap and lying on the cold cement. Yang walked up to her and sat down next to her sister glad that they all survived the ordeal with only hurt aura's and a few bruises.

"So not bad for the first official mission of team RWBY huh?" Yang asked her little sis. Ruby opened one eye and looked at Yang like she had said something stupid. "Well okay maybe it wasn't a complete success some parts of Vale will need to be repaired and some people were hurt but that was all we could do for the minimum amount of destruction from this. The important thing is we saved the city from an inside attack, with only a few cuts and bruises, a few civilians hurt, and no one died. So I say that we call this mission a success." Yang gave her sister a smile which Ruby returned gratefully.

"Plus team RWBY managed to capture the leader of this whole thing in the train and escort him personally to Atlas military." Jaune added, as he handed the two sisters some water. They gratefully took the water, Ruby taking little sips at a time, but Yang chugged the water in 3 seconds flat, and gave out a loud belch. Ruby rolled her eyes at her sisters antics while Jaune just smiled and handed her his water. Yang smiled sheepishly at the embarrassing moment, before taking the water and following her sisters lead.

Yang looked at the blonde knight who stood in front of them. He was no longer the same kid who they arrived on the airship with. He had gotten a little taller, he had learned how to use his sword better, thanks to Pyrhha's training, he had grown a little more muscle, also benefits of Pyrhha's training, and he carried a strong and confident air around him, replacing the weak and clumsy one from before. So all in all he Jaune Arc was becoming a better leader for team JNPR, and a better swordsman. Plus he's kinda cute… Yang mentally slapped herself at that last part, but before she could scold herself for thinking like that, a loud booming laughter cut through the air.

Everyone in that little vicinity all turned to find that laughter's owner. In front of the opening of the train wreckage stood five people, looking at the Hunters and Huntresses like they were looking for a fight. One had yellow eyes, that reminded Yang of the eyes of a snake, he wore black robes over his upper body, black torn pants, and his mouth and nose were covered by black face mask but what creeped Yang out the most was his feet . His feet looked like they were replaced by lizards feet (human sized) and from what Yang could tell his skin wasn't skin but… scales?

The next one to his right could easily be called a cyborg. He wore only black pants with black combat boots with daggers sheathed on the sides. The guy had jet black hair in a crew cut style, he was ripped, having muscles that would give a bodybuilder a run for his money with a tattoo of a black dragon going from his torso to his left eye. The thing that branded him as a cyborg was that part of his left cheek up to the middle of his forehead was metal fused with skin and where his right eye should be was a red like lens in its stead. Then in the middle of his chest where one's heart would normally be was an empty hole of metal the size of large apple, and in his hand he held a large glowing red orb. If Yang had to guess that thing he had in his hand was what went into that hole.

The next one was a fan of pink she wore pink high heels, pink short shorts that showed off her long legs, and all Yang could say about her top was it was just basically a pink bra with crossing straps. _And I thought my outfit was revealing._ Yang thought to herself. What was really strange about this woman was that she wore a pink veil covering only her mouth, but what disturbed her was her eyes. They were sick shade of orange that reminded her of a lion's eye.

The last of the young adult was very strange. She couldn't tell if it was alive or a mummy come back from the dead. It wore long black robes with red trim around his body with black boots, his face was wrapped in what looked like bandages, and a hood over his head. His eyes glowed green, Yang couldn't tell from the distance but she swore that he had no pupils.

The last man was huge! He stood taller than Jaune, who was 6'1". The man looked as if his whole body was carved out of granite, muscles so huge it would make professional bodybuilders cry to their moms. He wore laced sandals going to the top of his calves, and what Yang could only describe as a loincloth with brief. He showed his upper body muscles by wearing no shirt and only shoulder guards with what looked to be bone spikes coming out of it. His head was covered by a helmet , that had horns coming from the top and connected to the front of the helmet was mask made of pure bone its canine coming out about an inch or 2. His eyes were orange just like the pink girl's, but these eyes emitted pure hate, greed, and evil.

The man started laughing once more; just the sound of it was putting fear in her heart, like she had never experienced before. Everyone's hand went to their weapons ready to fight, even the professors.

"Good show" the man's booming voice started, matching his physique perfectly, "I thought that I would need to step in and save you all from those weak Grimm."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Miss Goodwitch asked her voice demanding. Her right hand remained on her riding crop just in case she needed to fight at a split second.

"My name is Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld Academy, and rightful ruler over all of Remnant." Shao Kahn said as he beat his chest. The people in the back started to cheer, and the Beacon students and faculty looked at each other, all knowing that this was going to end in a fight.

"The world of Remnant has no individual ruler, Kahn. Each continent has a kingdom and all 4 kingdoms live in peace and harmony, and if a threat occurs, that would threaten all kingdoms, we have contingencies to handle all sorts of matter like this." Goodwitch said with pure hatred directed towards the man.

"Do you now then tell me how you plan on handling this?" Shao Kahn tilted his head to the left. Everyone looked to the right and drew their weapons, readying for a fight; however this was a mistake, for when they looked they didn't notice the person who had crept to their right, slowly drawing the blade in his arm. The Tarkatan assassin with the speed of a bullet, speed forward and impaled an arm blade into the side of Prof. Port. The professor's hands quickly clutched the puncture in his side as the blood gushed from the wound. When that happened everyone looked for the assassin only to see a blur every now and then.

The Tarkatan assassin looked for another opening to strike but didn't see any; until, he saw Ruby standing between Jaune and Yang, looking like a scared puppy. An evil gleam came in his eyes as he aimed his blade at Ruby's stomach, and charged forward.

What had happened next was too much for anyone, even Blake, to comprehend. Jaune saw the blur out of the corner of his left eye and he somehow knew it was headed to Ruby. Jaune pushed Ruby behind him and waited for the sting of the blade hitting him. Jaune waited for the blade and all he heard was a sharp clanging sound, a sickening SCHLUCK, and a THUD.

When Jaune opened his eyes to see someone in front of him in black and red leather/metal armor, a red bandanna tied around his forehead, a katana sheathed on his back and red sunglasses on. He looked to be the same age as him with long raven black hair and stood at about 6 feet tall. To the right of the teen lay the body of the assassin, Jaune didn't know what it was but it didn't have a single hair on its head, with long sharp teeth that showed freely , it had a pretty big muscle mass, with long blades coming out of the top of its forearm. The thing that made Jaune nauseous was that it's head was not connected to its body but rather sitting in a pool of its own crimson red life source.

Jaune couldn't help but puke when the scent of its blood hit his nose and Jaune saw the things spinal cord and the inside of its throat. After puking Jaune wiped his mouth and looked to the teen before him. He stood before him with a smile on his face, as if he just received a medal instead of decapitating whatever that thing was. Jaune looked around once more to see that Shao Kahn and his thugs were gone. Jaune put his attention back to the boy standing before him; Jaune outstretched his hand and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, and Hunter in training." Jaune said. The teen shook Jaune's hand with a grin on his face. Jaune led him to his team and introduced them.

"This is Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and my partner Pyrrha Nikos and we are team Juniper." Jaune said as all of his team shook the teen's hand and gave their thanks; Nora picked up the poor kid and gave him a bone crushing hug as her thanks. After that Jaune introduced team CFVY, Coco gave the kid a smile and pulled down her sunglasses to wink at him, to which the raven haired kid slightly blushed. Velvet smiled, shook his hand and blinded the kid with the flash of her camera, to which she meekly apologized. Fox and Yatsuhashi shook the kids hand and both gave a silent nod.

"Next are the professors of Beacon Academy. First we have our history teacher, Pro….uhh, Dr. Oobleck."Oobleck gave a quick thanks and sped off to get more supplies for the weary students and faculty. "Then is our Grimm Specialist, Professor Port." The big man held his left hand on his side where he had been hit, but his aura was starting to heal it, leaving nothing but a scar.

"Thank you, lad, for saving the life of one of our students. Oum only knows what would have happened to us if you had not been here to save all of us." The man clapped a hand on his shoulder and thanked him again.

"Lastly, is our combat instructor Miss Goodwitch." Jaune said. Miss Goodwitch stared rather suspiciously at the newcomer.

"You look familiar have we met before?" Glynda asked.

"No maam I don't believe we have."The kid stated.

"No? Then why does your armor look so familiar, and the way you fought reminds me of someone I fought beside?"Glynda narrowed her eyes at the boy, but he just shrugged and said he didn't know. Miss Goodwitch just gave a small sigh and walked off.

"Ooookay. Well then last but not least we have team RWBY." Jaune didn't notice the small wince that the boy made nor the small frown that adorned his face.

"This is Blake Belladona and Weiss Schnee." Jaune motioned to them. Blake shyly looked at the kid and gave a meek hello which was so un-Blake like; Weiss waited for the kid to bow or something at the mere mention of her name but the kid just gave a small wave, to which Weiss gave a small 'hmmph'.

"Then last but not least Ruby Rose, the leader of the team, and her sister Yang Xiao Long." Jaune this time did notice the kid give a wince and his smile was gone, replaced by a worried look. The sisters had a look of shock on their faces, both had tears in the eyes, and looked like they were gonna lose it.

Everyone looked at the trio, waiting for something to happen, and eventually it did. Ruby took one step forward , her lip quivering , tears falling down her cheeks, she lifted her hand to the kids cheek and she stared at the kid. Yang was blinking madly trying to make the tears go away, an she had her fist clenched hard. Everyone had a puzzled look on their face , except the newcomer, and the sisters. The black haired kid was definetly crying and he put his hand over Ruby's and waited for her reaction.

Ruby with her other hand went to his sunglasses and pulled them down slowly to reveal his eyes. Silver meet silver, when his glasses were taken off. Ruby dropped the glasses and put her other hand to his other cheek. No one knew what to make of all of what was happening, but no one dared to speak and break the moment that was occurring.

"K-kenshi?" was all that was heard from Ruby's lips. Weiss and Blake's face turned from puzzled to shocked when they heard the name, both remembering the story told to them by Yang, everyone else was confused.

"Hey Ruby. Yeah it's me, I'm back." Kenshi said.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Lemme know how you feel about the ships I'm making, lemme know who you want with who and I'll see if I can do that or not. Thanks. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know I haven't been on for awhile, I'm sorry. College has been swamping me with homework. Also I'm sorry but I have been calling Kenshi, Takahashi Kenshi, when it should have been Kenshi Takahashi. Sorry for the mixup. Started working on chapter 4, now on with the show.**

 **Chapter 3** ** _"FIGHT!"_**

Ruby gasped when she heard his voice, then she screamed in happiness before hugging him tightly. Tears falling like rain, audible sobs, and lots of sniffles from both of them. The two embraced for about a minute before Ruby hesitantly pulled away.

"I can't believe you're alive! I missed you so much." Ruby said as she wiped her eyes.

"I know, I missed you too Ruby, but I'm okay." Kenshi said also wiping his eyes. Yang had run up to him and thrown her arms around him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Kenshi had hard time breathing and almost passed out due to loss of air before Yang let him go. Kenshi was gasping for air, when she had let go.

"Hey Yang it's good to se… OOFF!" Keshi had started to talk but was interrupted when Yang punched him in the gut. He fell to his knees, holding his stomach in pain, and looked up to see Yang giving him an evil smirk. Her eyes red, and her hand on her hip, Ruby stood shocked at what just happened.

"Yang! Why'd you do that?!" Ruby screamed after getting over her initial shock. Yang didn't look at her sister, but instead kneeled down to Kenshi's level.

"That's what you get for not telling us that you were actually alive and not dead, you jerk." Yang said with a serious tone, hoping that Kenshi got the hidden message behind her words. Kenshi had the nerve to smile and let out a chuckle, before saying he was sorry.

"Umm… Excuse me, pardon my interruption of this moment," Jaune said interrupting the trios reunion, "but, what exactly is going on?" Jaune asked with confusion in his voice. Everyone else also was waiting for an explanation of the situation. Kenshi picked himself off the cobblestone, and scratched the back of his neck, Ruby giving a sheepish smile, and Yang just smiled like a maniac.

"My apologies, to everyone I forgot to formerly introduce myself." Kenshi gave a slight bow. "My name is Kenshi Takahashi, son of Gobei Takahashi and Sujin Takahashi."

At the naming of Kenshi's parents Glynda Goodwitch let out a surprised gasp. She looked at him like the pieces of a puzzle had just aligned perfectly.

"That's why you look so familiar young Takahashi, you are a spitting image of your father." She walked up to him and gave a slight bow, which everyone found strange, because she only showed respect to the people above her. "My condolences to you, it was saddening to hear the news of your family's and 'your' deaths." She stood to full height and Kenshi gave his thanks.

"I served as a Huntress with your parents,your mother saved my life a great many times. You look just your father."Glynda said with a smile on her face. At that Kenshi smiled, and said. "Thank you Miss Goodwitch, I have heard many of those life saving stories from both my father and my mother. Sadly, I did not arrive to talk about those stories; I need to talk to Headmaster Ozpin, about an urgent matter."

Kenshi looked from Miss Goodwitch and turned his attention to the Huntsman and Huntresses in training. "I know all of you must have a great deal of questions, like what just tried to kill Miss Rose and Professor Port." Kenshi gestured to the body that now lay in a bigger pool of blood, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "I promise to answer everyone's question on this matter, but at a later hour. Right now I need to talk to Headmaster Ozpin, immediately."

Everyone nodded and Glynda ordered the students onto the bullheads, while Kenshi picked up his father's sunglasses and cleaned them. Miss Goodwitch told Kenshi that he would be riding with her and the Professors. Kenshi nodded and saw Ruby give him a happy wave; he waved back before getting into the bullhead with the professors.

Miss Goodwitch had asked Kenshi a question, but the roar of the bullheads engine firing up had drowned out her voice. When they had lifted off, And before Goodwitch could ask her question again. Dr. Oobleck looked at Kenshi and stared at him rather oddly, while slowly leaning forward into his face. Kenshi was growing more and more uncomfortable at each passing second, Kenshi slowly leaned back with each inch Oobleck got closer. The other teachers looked at Oobleck with a strange look on their faces. The professor only stopped when he was mere inches away from Kenshi's face, before he quickly pulled away with a look of thought on his face. Kenshi cleared his throat and regained his composure, before asking what was on everyone else's mind.

" Ummm…. What was that about?"

"My boy there's something about you that feels wrong. Your swordsmanship is good considering you saving Mr. Arc, and I thank you for that, but it can't be coincidence that you just happened to show up to save a student."

It took Kenshi awhile before he realized just what pro- Dr. Oobleck had been implying, and when he finally realized what he implied, anger seethed in him.

"What?! You actually are implying that I'm working with that bone helmeted lunatic?! I could have let him kill that Jaune guy but I saved him and this is how I'm thanked?! By you accusing me of working with the enemy?!" Kenshi yelled. Even though Kenshi was wearing sunglasses Oobleck could feel the young man's eyes burning into his skull, and he was scared a bit, but he didn't back down.

"Yes, if I'm not correct you are the same age as young Miss Rose. You both attended Signal Academy until she was brought up to Beacon. Then after a couple of weeks your home was attacked, with you as the only survivor, and Grimm aren't known to leave any survivors whatsoever. Then as we all know Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi were the beast of fighters when they were attending Beacon. So to say that a home with 2 Huntsman in training and Remnants best 2 Huntsman, was attacked by Grimm and killed with no type of warning on the island that there was a massive invasion, is absolutely preposterous." Oobleck stated, as the bullhead landed on Beacon grounds. Oobleck studied Kenshi as the young man gritted his teeth and clenched his fist hard. Sadly that hadn't gotten the reaction that he wanted out of him, so he would have to push him a little further.

"So my theory is that there was no Grimm on that scene but instead you were attacked by people who wanted your family out of the picture." Oobleck said as he exited the bullhead with a two confused looking teachers and a very angry teen. Kenshi felt his blood boiling and he felt an all too familiar tug in his gut, he wanted to strangle the life out of this guy.

 _No. Stop it, Kenshi. Remember what he taught you, keep your senses in check, never let your anger control you, and never use your Semblance out of pure hate,_ Kenshi thought, as he tried hard to calm down. The bullheads containing Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY landed and they all jumped out, and Kenshi saw Jaune run over to a trashcan and puke. Under normal circumstances he would have laughed and saw it as a funny sight, but now all he saw was a sign of weakness.

Ruby was going to run to Kenshi and give him a big hug and kiss, but then she saw him and stopped herself. She saw his clenched hands, the tears rolling down his cheeks, and she could feel the negative energy radiating off of him. Then she heard what Oobleck was saying.

"And of course your home was very well secured, if I remember from my last visit to your home, there were cameras covering every part of your home with motion detectors every 50 feet, with a weapon and phone in every single room. So to say your family was caught off guard with all that security, tells me that not only was this a well organized plan, but the intruders had help from the inside." Oobleck stated. Oobleck could feel all the hate directed from the swordsman to him. He knew that he was closing to pushing Kenshi over the edge, and getting what he wanted from him. So he ignored all the shouts to stop from Glynda and Peter, all the hateful glares from Ruby and Yang, then looked right at Kenshi.

" It certainly wasn't your parents cause they loved both you and your sister with all of their hearts. Certainly not you, for you loved you sister greatly and you would not take part of such a plan if it involved your little sister to be harmed, much less be killed. All that leaves is dear young Violet, a little girl who barely stared Signal. She was probably behind it all, she most likely made a deal that would cause no harm to her older sibling. So knowing what was going to happen to her parents, she knew that she wouldn't be able to live with all that guilt. So she had the people kill her as well, so what happened was most likely all Miss Violets fault." Oobleck said to the young man.

"SHUT UP! Violet would never do something like that!" Ruby and Yang screamed. Professor Port and Goodwitch were trying their best to hold them back.

"That is quite enough Professor Oobleck." Goodwitch replied with a look of anger on her face as well, but Oobleck kept his focus on Kenshi. "Leave the young boy alone, and how dare you….."

Goodwitch was silenced by the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and Oobeck ducked right before the blue aura wrapped katana flew right at him. All watched in stunned silence as Kenshi guided the blade back into his back sheath without even holding the sword, but controlling it with his hand. Then Kenshi charged Oobleck, anger fueling his actions Kenshi.

Oobleck had barely recovered from the flying sword, before Kenshi was upon him. Kenshi delivered a quick right punch to Ooblecks chin, whose head flew back, Kenshi then brought down his left hand and chopped Ooblecks exposed chest, and quickly brought his left hand back up to deliver a hard palm strike to Oobleck chest,making all the air leave the teacher, before reaching behind himself and grabbing his sword with his right and bringing the blade into a deadly upward slice from below his left waist.

Thankfully, Oobleck had enough Aura that the cut was healed instantly, but due to the momentum of the sword coming up, Oobleck was lifted high into the air and thrown a few feet away before coming crashing down onto the pavement. Oobleck felt whatever air that he had regained back escape his lungs, and he had barely got back onto his feet before he felt a hard backhanded slap to his right cheek followed by a hard chop to his right rib cage.

Kenshi felt some ribs break from the last chop he hit the professor with, and Kenshi threw out his hand and used his telekinetic Semblance to pick up the professor before slamming him back down onto the ground. When the professor hit the ground, Kenshi saw the ripple of the teachers greenish aura and heard the shattering sound of Ooblecks aura breaking.

Everyone watched in stunned silence at the event that just took place, many students gathered around into a big circle and watched this young kid just defeat a full grown Huntsman without even taking a hit. Kenshi started to walk over to downed professor, blood roaring in his ears, adrenaline pumping, and seething with anger.

"Never talk about Violet, like that! She would never do something like that! I never want to hear you even speak about her!", Kenshi yelled to Oobleck, and pulling out his katana.

Oobleck felt like someone had dropped an Ursa on him, he knew most of his ribs were broken, it was hard to breath, but he still found some strength to push himself onto his feet. Heh, maybe suffering from a concussion too, because now he stood dazed in front of the child who if he wanted could make his death very painful.

Kenshi gritted his teeth and faced his body toward Oobleck, he spread his legs shoulder width, brought the katana in front of himself and held it with two hands. He willed his telekinesis to wrap the blade in its blue aura, before pointing it at the teacher.

"You were a fool to believe that you could best me." Kenshi said, his words laced with venom.

Inside Kenshi's mind a deep voice screamed , **_FINISH HIM!_**

Kenshi wanted so much to kill Oobleck, it would be so simple a quick slice and the green haired teacher's head would be rolling on the pavement, but this man was not his enemy. The real enemy was Shao Kahn, Kenshi reminded himself, and his puppet sorcerer.

 _Besides,_ Kenshi thought _, if I kill him. I might start a war with this school and they might join with the emperor and against Earthrealm. Then Raiden will kill me if I do that, and all that I trained for will be for nothing._

Kenshi took a deep breath and went to pulled his katana back to put it back into his back sheath, and ignored to voice screaming in his head to kill the professor.

"NO!", Kenshi heard before his acute senses picked up a bullet zooming right towards him, from behind. Kenshi quickly turned his body around brought the sword above his head and cut down. He felt the bullet connect with the sword and he used his semblance to send it back to its owner.

Kenshi looked at the one who fire the shot, and there stood the famous Pyhhra Nikos holding a bright red and bronze rifle in one hand and her other hand clutching her side. She pulled her hand back and all the students gasped. Blood had stained her hand, of course her aura had healed her, but it wasn't quick enough to heal before a little blood had shown.

So there stood the invincible Spartan girl of Mistral, looking at the blood on her hand as if it was foreign to her. Kenshi gave a small little grin before he saw that Jaune fellow grab the hilt of his sword. Kenshi sighed sadly before saying, " Jaune why'd you have to go and do that?"

The sound of steel sliding against steel, and his shield decompressing was all that answered Kenshi. Jaune took an offensive stance and glared at him. The rest of his team followed suit, and looked at him with anger.

"If that's the way it's going to be then." Kenshi said and took his stance. Then he felt two presences walk up beside him and he saw Ruby and Yang standing with him, weapons at the ready.

"Vi, was like a sister to us. She didn't need to be disrespected like that." Yang said. Kenshi looked at Ruby and she nodded her head once.

"Alright then" Kenshi said, and turned his gaze to the team opposing him. " Ruby you take Jaune, Yang you get the bomber, and I'll get the Spartan and ninja." They nodded their heads in agreement and as one both sides attacked.

 **Please read and review! Also I will be starting a kinda song fic series for these ship but they will have nothing to do with the this story. Lemmme know what you think of that idea and if you have request for songs please don't hesitate to ask.**


End file.
